Finally a Family
by Kodiakfan
Summary: The last of the Finally together saga. Dusty is finally pregnant with Kodi's pups! They're having a family until set backs tyr to stop them from having one.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

It is exactly ten weeks till Christmas, so it is snowing hard in Nome. You would be warmer in a pool in Anchorage at winter.

Kodi and Dusty have had a healthy relationship for one week now, meaning without a fight. Dusty has been feeling weird for days.

Chapter one

Surprise

"Dusty, what's wrong? You have had that stomach ache for a week now. I'm starting to get worried," Kodi said

"When are you never worried about me, and I know," Dusty whined. Her girl walked in and saw Dusty whine.

"Mommy, there is something wrong with Dusty," The girl yelled

The father came in and picked up Dusty. He turned around and headed out the door and to the vet. Kodi was left alone for an hour, pacing. About ten minutes later, Dusty walked out with the girl

"What's wrong, your trembling," Kodi asked

"Something wonderful,"

"What," Kodi asked again

"I'm pregnant," She began "You're going to be a father and a good one at that,"

"So we're going to have a family," Kodi asked

Dusty nodded. And Kodi added with a nuzzle, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"


	2. Complication

Chapter Two

Complication

Kodi had been nervous for three days; knowing that he was going to be a father in less than three months! Dusty was excited to have a family. She was already thinking of names! After the first week, he went to go tell his parents about Dusty. He then thought on how they were going to react. What if they think he's too young to be a father, but then again, his parents had him and his siblings when they were two. It made him feel a little bit better. He finally got to his dad's boat. Jenna was already there, which made easier.

"Mom, Dad," Kodiak asked

"Hi son," Balto said

"How's Dusty," Jenna added

"Well actually, she is why I need to talk to you,"

"What's wrong," Jenna asked

"Nothing, but she's pregnant," Kodi said

"What," Jenna asked

"I said she's pregnant with my pups,"

Jenna and Balto looked at each other and Balto said, "Son you're…."

"I knew this would happen, you did this when Dusty and I first started going out. You can not say I'm too young, because she is pregnant and there is nothing you can do about it. E at least happy that your going to be grand parents," Kodi snapped

"Kodi, I am happy for you and Dusty, but you're too young, and I know there's nothing we can do about it, but you're still…" Jenna started but was interrupted by Kodi.

"There is nothing you can do about it. How old were you,"

"We were younger," Balto said

"Exactly, and please just be happy that you're getting grandkids," Kodi said walking back to town.

Kodi was right outside the door of Dusty's house, relieved that his parents didn't make him leave his mate. He walked up the steps to her house and heard from her father, "You're what," he knew he was in trouble now. He walked in and saw Dusty and her parents.

"Kodi," Dusty yipped as she walked toward him.

Her father jumped in front of her and yelled," You stay away from my daughter!" Kodi ran out the door.

"Kodi wait," but she was too late, she turned to her father and snapped, "What the heck is wrong with you, and yes I am old enough. You were younger then my age when you had me and my brothers,"

Max{Her father} was shocked. She had never talked to him like that before.

"I agree with you dear," Molly {her mother} said, "Max she is old enough,"

"You're right I'm sorry Dusty," Max apologized

"Oh, I'm not the one you have to apologize to," Dusty smirked

Max knew who she was talking about and he shook his head, "No,"

"Dad," Dusty whined

"I will not apologize to the mutt that got her pregnant," Max exclaimed

"Max, go apologize. For me," Molly said

Not even that made him go.

"Dad if you don't, it will ruin my and his life," Dusty said. She went to a corner and started to cry.

Max became reasonable and said, "Fine," and he left.

Dusty lifted her head and chuckled, "Dad is a sucker for sob stories,"

Molly chuckled too.


	3. I'm Not Going to let you Die

Max looked everywhere for Kodi. He looked in all the alleys, in the old mill, and even the boiler room. He stopped by Balto's boat, his hopes rised and then dropped again when he realized that Kodi wasn't there.

He walked back to Nome and stopped at Dusty's house to give her the bad news. He felt terrible about scarring him off like that. He walked to the door, and then stopped when he smelt something he had never smelt before. He didn't know the scent, but descided to fallow it instead.

Little did Max know that it was Kodi's. He had high hopes though. The scent lead him to a dark cave.

"No. Kodi wouldn't be here," Max said. He started back the other direction of the way he came.

"W-Wait-t," a weak voice in the dark said

Max recognized the voice, and walked in the dark cave. Closer he got to the cave, the more he became frustraited. He was so deep in the cave that he could finally see the back.

Max suddenly tripped on something, that something was Kodi.

"Owwww," Kodi howled

"Kodi,"

Kodi was not in his right form. He had scratches all over his face and muzzle. One of his legs was in a different angle, and he had a bite mark on the side of the kneck.

"Get out-t of hear-r. It-t is a t-trap," Kodi said in a weak voice. He started to doze off.

"Wait, what are you talking about," Max plead

Kodi used all of his strengh to tell him, "Wolves,"

"You should have listenned to your friend," a dark shadow said

Max started back, and the shadow became visible. What he thought was a shadow, was a Black grown Wolf.

"G-get out of hear," Kodi plead, "Tell Dusty I love her,"

Kodi dozed off.

"Fresh meat," the wolf said. He lunged toward Max and bit into his kneck.

Max struggled to get him off, but finally he was able to push him off. He got up and started growling.

The wolf started growling too, but unfortunately he was pounced on by Max. His front paws on the wolf's kneck, while his back paws were on his.

"You ever touch him again, and I will kill you," Max threatened. Max let go, and the wolf ran off.

Max calmed down, and looked toward Kodi.

"I'm not going to let you die, Kodi," Max said. He ran out the cave and toward Nome.

Finally, he got to the mail team.

"I need your help,"

"With what," Ralph asked

"Kodi was attacked, and is now dying in a cave. Are you hooked up to the sled,"

"Yeah," Kirby said

"Then fallow me," Max said. He started back to the cave, with the sled fallowing behind.

They made it. Ralph and Kirby both helped get Kodi onto the sled. They turned around and started back to Nome.

As Dusty paced across the living room, Molly just looked down, full of worry.

Max and the team finally made it to the house, with Kodi still unconsious. Ralph and Kirby gently placed Kodi down.

"You were supposed to talk to him, not kill him," Dusty snapped laying by Kodi's side.

"Uh we have to go," Ralph said akwardly. Kirby and Ralph both left the house.

"I didn't do this. I just saved his life," Max snapped back.

"Yeah right," Dusty said crying in Kodi's fur, "coming from the dog that nearly killed the malamute for hitting on mom,"

"Now listen hear young lady….." Max began but was interupted

"He is t-telling the truth," Kodi said in his weak voice.

Dusty looked up at Max and said, "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine," Max said walking by Molly.

Dusty got up and said, "We have to get him to the vet," she ran upstairs barking.

Her owners came down and saw Kodi.

"Kodiak," Dusty's owner cried

"Don't worry. He'll be fine,"

He gently picked up Kodi, and started toward the fallowed.

Three days later, Kodi finally checked out of the vet. He had a cast on his broken leg with stitches on the bite mark. Dusty waited for him to come home. Finalley he walked through the door in one piece.

Dusty hugged him and said, "Please don't scare me like that,"

"I promise," Kodi whispered


	4. I Will Allways Love You

Dusty stomach began to drop. It was the seventh week of being pregnaut. The more her stomach drops, the more embarrassed she was. Embarrassed in front of her friends, embarrassed in front of Max and Molly, but most of all, she was even embarrassed of Kodi looking at her.

Dusty lied by the fire that night, letting all the cold air out, and the warm air in. She rathered be lying by Kodi in her bed, where she could be as warm as lying by a lifeless, and also loveless fire.

But she couldn't handle being near Kodi, but after his attack made her feel like she was as good as the wolf that nearly killed him.

The fire started to die, and Dusty got cold from the december snow. She rised her head, and looked at Kodi. He looked colder then she was. She realized that his needs were better than hers, and she got up and walked toward her bed.

She snuggled up with Kodi, and accsidently nudged his broken leg. He woke up in pain.

"Ow," he howled quietly

"Sorry. I didn't mean it,"

"Don't worry about it, Dusty," Kodi said

Dusty turned her back on him.

"What's wrong, Dust,"

She didn't answer him. She started to cry a little bit.

"Dusty," he asked again, "what are you feeling,"

"Pain," she finally answered, but with her back still turned, "sorrow,……..embarrassment,"

"Why are you embarrassed,"

Dusty didn't answer like before. She started crying more.

"Is it me," Kodi asked

"No," dusty said in a sobby way.

"Well what is it,"

"I'm just,well it's kind of embarrassing to answer,"

"Come on, you can tell me," Kodi said as gentle as he possibly could.

"I'm starting to gain weight," Dusty said

"Well that goes away," Kodi said

Dusty started to calm down. Finally, she faced him.

"There's that pretty face I was looking for," Kodi said

Dusty giggled.

"I will allways love you," Kodi said

Dusty started a smile. She cuddled up underneath his arm, and nuzzled his chest fur.

They both fell back to sleep, and Dusty no longer felt like she wasn't good enough for Kodi.


	5. Is She Dead?

It was christmas eve morning, and the highest temperature Nome has gotten was only negative twelve degrees. Kodi snuggled up to Dusty to keep her warm. She smiled at him, and rested her head on his chest.

Dusty's owner walked over to Dusty's bed, ruining the moment.

"Come on, breakfast is ready," He said

Both Kodi and Dusty got up and yawned, but were mad that their moment ended. Kodi lead her to the staircase, and let Dusty go first.

"Why thank you," Dusty said in a proper tone. She took her first step, but then tumbled down.

The only thing Kodi heard were crashes and whines. He looked behind him, and dusty lay at the bottom of the staiecase, knocked out. Kodi raced down the stairs and looked down at Dusty. She lifted her head and said in a weak tone.

"G-get-t help,".

Kodi howled in the best wolf howl he could do. The owners walked out of the kitchen,and were startled to see Dusty like that.

"She is in too much pain to be lifted to the hospital," Kodi heard one of them say.

Kodiak ran out the door, and headed for the vet. He was hurting his leg because of running so fast, but he didn't care. He made it to the vet, and realized that they were not open yet.

He peaked through the window, hoping that a vet was their. He finally found the vet, and he barked and howled.

The vet looked at him and went to the door. Kodi bit his clothes and pulled him. At first the vetran tried to pull back, but then thought that he was leading him to someone.

They made it to Dusty's house shortly. The vet knocked on the door and waited. The finally answered, and felt relief to see him.

"Is there something I can help with," he asked

"Yes,"

They quickly let the vet in, but closed the door on Kodi. He was mad that they were not letting him in. He jumped and barked, but the did not let him in.

The next ten minutes, the vet came out holding Dusty. She was still knocked out, but was not as shaking as she was before. Kodi fallowed him to the vet, but at the door he was left alone again.

He closed the door on Kodi again, and took Dusty to his office. Kodi was madder than before. He jumped at the glass door and howled.

One of the other vets went outside, and said, "Down boy,"

Kodi walked by the trashcans and lied down.

The vet walked back inside, and closed the door again.

About three hours passed of agony, and frustration. Dusty's owners walked in the vet to see Dusty, but didn't care that Kodi was left alone out in the cold.

Kodi then thought of a plan. He thought he could get inside when someone walks in. He waited, and waited, until a vet walked out for her lunch break. He bolted through the door, and ran to the hallway. He sniffed the air, looking for her scent.

He found it and ran in that direction. He was so close to the door, but the vet caught him by the couler and tried pulling him back.

"Dusty," Kodi yelped

He heard nothing but her whine, an saw nothing but her owner crying on her husband's shoulder. Kodi was put back outside, and left alone again.

He lied down, and thought about what he saw. Her owner never cried unless something horrible happened. It then structed him. He was sure that Dusty was killed.

"Oh Dusty," Kodi said. He began to cry, and whine. After a while he fell asleep.

He woke up in the evening, still very sad. He got up, and looked down at a frozen puddle. He saw him, but to right he saw Dusty leaning on his shoulder. He looked to his right, and saw nothing. He didn't want to look at his reflection any more.

He lied back down, and started soaring through the memories of him and Dusty.

Nome, Alaska 1926

Kodi woke up under his five brothers and sisters. He was six weeks old, and loved to run. He was nudged all the way to the bottom of the pile of puppies.

The sun shined through the wooden window, and made them all awake. As they started to scramble out of the pile, Kodi felt like today was going to be good.

Alue was next to Kodi. She sat up and looked at him. He wouldn't keep his eyes off the window.

"Come on day dreamer," Aleu said laughing.

Kodi came to reality and got up as well. He walked to his older brother, and also the oldest in the litter, Dakota.

"I can't wait to finally go to town," he said like the leader he was.

"Neither can I," Kodi said, but not as a leader. Kodi was the youngest, and also the runt. Rarely, he would feel bad about it. Balto would always tell him that the runt is always the one with more personality. It allways would lift his spirits p.

Saba, the oldest female, walked over to the two brothers.

"Are you two talking about todays trip," She asked in her excited tone.

"Yeah," Dakota said

Kodi didn't say a word. Even when it's his own sis, he would allways feel shy talking to girls.

Borris walked in with his broom and said, "Finally, ya woke up,"

"UNCLE BORRIS," They all yipped. All of them, but Kodi, jumped on him, biting his feat, and arms. As allways, Kodi felt shy.

"OW! Let go," Borris yelled

Balto walked in and said, "Come on, Uncle Borris isn't a chew toy,"

They all stopped and started chewing on each other instead. Kodi walked to his father and asked, "When are we going,"

"When you guys want to," He said

"Really. Can we go now," they all asked

"Ok, but first, You have to catch me," Balto said. He ran ot the door, and on to the sand. Aleu was the fastest, and she jumped on her father's back. The others were on the ground running. Finally, something Kodi wasn't shy for. Balto stopped, and let Aleu jump off of him.

She jumped right in front of Kodi, and ran with the others, but Kodi stopped.

Balto walked to him and said, "I know you can it,"

Kodi smiled at him, and ran to the others.

Balto let them play for a minute and then called, "Ok, who wants to come,"

Kodi was the first one to get to him, but was trampled on by the others. He was now in the back. He looked down the whole time they walked to town. He felt ashamed of being the slowest of the litter.

After a long walk to Nome, they made it. They looked excitedly at the streets that they will soon memorize. Balto lead the way, and headed to Jenna's house.

They passed a dark alley that looked empty, but Kodi heard something. They say that curiosity always lead to trouble, but sometimes it doesn't. He walked in the alley, scared as ever, and tried to figure out what was in there. His stomach dropped, and his paws were trembling. All of a sudden, a grey flash pounced on him. He closed his eyes saying, "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me,"

"I'm not going to kill you," a female voice giggled.

Kodi opened his eyes, and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was a grey huskey, and a little bit younger than him. He then felt like his stomach did actually sink.

"Are you all right," she asked. She got off him, and let him get up.

He got up, but didn't answer.

"Can't you talk,"

Kodi finally answered by nodding.

She looked at him strangely, and realized what he was thinking. She blushed because of it.

Kodi blushed too, but was too humiliated for her to see. She giggled again, and said

"I'm Dusty,"

"I'm Kodi, or Kodiak," he said smiling.

"So Kodi, or Kodiak," she giggled, "you like to run,"

Kodi nodded again, and asked, "You want to race,"

"Sure, where to," she asked

"Actually, this is the first I've been here," he said feeling embarrassed about it.

"Oh. I'll show you where we could go," she walked out of the dark alley, and into the light. Kodi thought she was more beautiful in the light. Her eyes sparkled, her fur was clean, and her smile brought him courage. Courage to speak to her, "See that building with the pole,"

"Yeah,"

"Why don't we go there," Dusty asked

"Ok, on your mark," Kodi began

"Get set," Dusty added

"GO," They both yelled.

They were tied, but Kodi was starting to slow down. She looked back, and winked at him. Kodi got faster and faster, until he was in the lead.

Dusty looked at him and thought, "I've never seen a dog that fast before," she couldn't stop staring at Kodi. She wasn't paying attention at all, until she slipped, "Ow,"

Kodi heard and looked back. He stopped and ran back.

"Are you ok," He asked.

Dusty's head was down, but she looked up to answer, "Yeah I'm…..," but stopped when she saw that her nose was on his.

Kodi pulled back and said, "Sorry,"

"No, you don't have to be," Dusty said

Kodi blushed and said, "I came in first, but you won,"

"No you deserve it,"

"No I insist," Kodi said

"Well then, let's call it a tie,"

Kodi nodded and helped her up. She got up, but fell on Kodi. She was on top of him, which made her feel bad, "I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault. You're hurt," Kodi said helping her up again.

"I don't think I can make home. Can you help me," Dusty asked

"Sure," Kodi bent down so she can get on his back. She climed on, and Kodi stood up. She wasn't heavy at all, "Where do you live,"

"Right over there," Dusty said

Kodi headed in that direction, with her nestled on his back. He got to her house fast. He walked up the stairs of the porch, trying not to drop her. He placed her down gently, and barked at the door. He walked to Dusty and said, "I have to go,"

Dusty nodded, and licked his cheek, "Bye,"

"Bye," Kodi said. He walked off the porch and ran to his mom's house. The whole time he was running, he was thinking of Dusty and what she did, "She likes me. I can't believe she actually likes me,"

**Nome, Alaska 1928**

Kodi smiled at that memory. He started thinking of his first day of his job.

**Nome, Alaska 1927**

Kodi was trying out for the mail team after he found out that Dusty was on it, and that he heard that she liked a guy that can run.

He and the fellow dogs were lined up at the starting line. In the crowd, he could see Dusty winking at him. He yipped, and was extra ready.

"On your mark, get set, go," The announcer called.

Kodi ran as fast as he could, and was in the lead. He could tell that Dusty was impressed with him. He had gotten more faster over the last year, and was proud of it.

The race was almost over, and Kodi was still in the lead. Closer and closer he got to the finish line, and finally he crossed it. The announcer was as impressed as Dusty. His owner, and Dusty ran to him.

His owner patted his head, while Dusty was giving him a friendly hug. He didn't hear the crowd or his owner, all he heard was Dusty saying, "I am so happy for you,"

**Nome Alaska 1928**

Kodi smiled again, but more tears rolled down his face. It was eleven o'clock in the evening, just on more hour till Christmas. He looked up at the door. Dusty's owner was letting him in. He got up and walked to door.

He raced to Dusty's room and ran through the door. Dusty was alive, but wasn't alone.


	6. Oh Dusty

Kodi walked closer to her bed. She looked up at him, and said, "Hello Kodi,"

He walked closer, and noticed she had two broken legs, and stiches, "Are you alright," he asked as he got closer.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little exausted that's all,"

Kodi got closer and jumped when he heard a yelp, "What was that,"

"Why don't you come over here and find out," She said. She turned the other way, and Kodi walked more toward her and peaked over her shoulder. He saw the most wonderful thing ever. Rust red, night black, and fog grey pups.

"Dusty their, their," Kodi couldn't think of another word so Dusty out words into his mouth

"Ours," She said.

"Right,"

Kodi walked to the other side of the bed and lied down in it. The puppies scrambled around each other and formed into a puppy pile. Except for the smallest one of them. He was forced out.

"He is the oldest, and also the runt,"

"Well then I'll name him then," Kodi said. He thought for the perfect name, and finally, "Koda,"

Dusty smiled at the name, and dropped her head on her paws and fell asleep. Kodi smiled, and settled his head on her kneck. He moved his eyes to Dusty and then to the pups.

"Thanks for the family," he said, and he finally drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note: Don't be persuaded that this is**

**The end, this is not.**


	7. I'm Sorry To Say

Kod woke up in the hospital room. They'd at least expected that they took them back home, but they were still in the small bed with their pups.

Kodi was hit in the face by a beam of sun light coming through the window. He sat up and yawned. H smiled at Dusty and the pups. They were all still asleep in their pile, Koda must have found his way to the top of the pile.

He was about to get up until the vet and Dusty's owners came. He lied back down, and pretended to be asleep.

"I need to talk to you two," He said with his clip board in his hands.

"Is their something wrong with the puppies,"

"No they'll be fine, but I'm afraid there is something wrong wih the mother." He said

"What's wrong with Dusty,"

"It's hard to explain, but it is common," He said, not getting to te point.

"What's wrong with Dusty,"

"There were too many puppies, and it can sometimes hurt, or maybe kill her," he said

They both looked at Dusty.

"She'll, I'm afraid have to have sergery if she wants to live," He said looking at Dusty.

"What can we do," they asked

"You'll have to get a pill to her every morning , and until now and until the pain goes away, she'll have to have less food, oh and she's on the mail team right," he asked

They nodded.

"Then she'll have to stay out of it. She'll be able to be apart of the team in about four or five months,"

"When will she be having sergery,"

"In about a week," he said.

Kodi looked at Dusty. She was smiling in her sleep. How could she be taken away from him if the sergery doesn't go well. He couldn't amagine going through the rest of his life with out her.

"Thank you docter, will she be staying here then,"

"t would be a good idea. Follow me and I'll give you the pills," The vet said. They followed him out the door, closing it very quietly.

Kodi sat up and looked at the puppies. How would they survive with out her.

He looked back at Dusty, and said, "I will try every thing to keep you alive, I promise,"

**Author's notes: The next chapter is, "What if It's A promise That I can't Keep," **


	8. What if it's a Promise I Can't Keep

Kodi wouldn't dare to fall back asleep, he laid there looking at Dusty for two hours. Around midnoon, her masters walked in and walked to the pups. They couldn't keep them there with Dusty.

They had an old box in their hands, it didn't look safe, but it could carry puppies. He reached down to get one, but Kodi started growling at them.

"It's ok Kodi, we're just taking you and them home,"

Kodi then thougt about and got up, and let them pick up the pups.

They started walking out the door, but Kodi stayed behind.

"Dusty, wake up," Kodi said gently

Dusty yawned and noticed that she was alone, "Where are the puppies?"

" Yur owner took them, but your going to be in here for a while,"

"What? Why,"

"I guess that having so much puppies must have made your insides, well not in well shape," Kodi explained

"what are they going to do," Dusty asked

"I'm trying not to freak you out like I was," Kodi resented

"Kodiak,"

"You'll be hving sergery on New years day,"

Dusty got a worried look on her face.

"I'll be here every day until you check out of the hospital," Kodi said

"But what about the puppies, their needs are more greater than mine," Dusy asked

"I'll figure something out, but please promise me that you'll be careful, and not the reckless Dusty I know," Kodi said

Dusty giggled.

Kodi smiled and licked her cheek, "Bye,"

He started to the door, but stopped after Dusty got in front of him. She hugged him crying.

"I promise you'll be fine," Kodi whispered

"oh Kodi," Dusty said, "I love you,"

"I love you too Dusty," Kodi said, "Now get some rest, I'll be here tomorrow," he walked out the door, and looked back. She was still standing there.

Kodi winked at her, and she smiled.

While Dusty's owners were taking care of the puppies, Kodi was out looking for help. He decided to start at Dingo's house.

"Kodi what are you doing here," he asked

Kodi explained everything about Dusty, and the pups.

"I'm sorry Kodi, but Lily and I are having our own troubles with pups," Dingo said

"Aw well. Congrads though," Kodi said. He started to walk off.

"Thanks, you too," Dingo said, "wait,"

"Yeah," Kodi asked

"Saba, and probally Aleu can help," Dingo said

"Thanks," kodi said. He started running to Saba's house. He hadn't seen Saba in a while. Actualy, now they barely talk at all.

"Saba," he called

She went outside and asked, "What are you doing here,"

"I need some help, with pups," Kodi said

"Why do you need me. Doesn't _Dusty_ know how to take care of kids," she said ,"Dusty," in a _I hate her_ voice.

"Why do you dislike dusty so much," Kodi asked

"It's none of your bisness," She said

"Rethink that, She is my mate, and you are my sister, I think it is my business," Kodi snapped

"I wouldn't tell you anyway," Saba said

"What happened to the cheerful Saba I knew. The allways positive Saba," Kodi asked

Saba looked down, and asked, "You didn't hear, didn't you,"

"Hear what," Kodi asked in a calmer voice.

"Both of my owners died, and then I got adopted by some one that doesn't even know my name. He hits me with a fire place poker," Saba said crying.

Kodi hugged her, trying to calm her down, "I'm really sorry Saba,"

She smiled at him, knowing that she was still loved.

"If you don't want to help Dusty, why don't you just help me," he asked

"Ok," Saba said. They walked back to Dusty's house, silent, but Saba broke the silence by saying, "I wanted to tell you something, Kodi,"

"What," he asked looking at her.

"You're never around any more, I almost forgot that I had three brothers insteade of two. It's like you're not my brother or Balto's son, It's just Dusty's mate," she said

"Is that why you don't like her," Kodi asked.

Saba nodded and said, "It's like she is steeling you, from me,"

Kodi looked down, and realized that he has been spending too much time with Dusty.

"I'm sorry," Kodi said

"Why are you sorry," Saba asked

"For not being there for you, when you needed it," he said

Saba smiled at him and said, "It's ok,"

The rest of the trip was silent. They got to the house, and all of them were asleep.

"Where is Dusty," Saba asked

"that's what I need help with, she is still in the hospital. She has to have sergery," Kodi said

"Oh,"

Saba walked to th puppies, and looked down at them.

"They're so cute," Saba said

"I know,"

The passed week, Kodi visited Dusty at the hospital oftenly, while Saba took care of the puppies.

Last night, Kodi took the puppies to see Dusty, and stay up till midnight for 1929 to come. Of course, Saba also came. She and Dusty got along great!

They left at one o'clock in the morning, and Kodi didn't sleep the rest of the night. He was worrying that his promise to Dusty was not going to be kept.

Desty, the oldest girl in the litter, woke up first, and walked to Saba.

"What's wrong with, papa," she asked

"He's just worried about your mom, that's all," she answered.

Desty then walked to Kodi

"Papa, is mommy going to be ok," She asked

"She will," Kodi said, but whispered, "I hope,"

Luckily, Desty didn't hear that and she walked back to the others.

Saba then thought that she can help. She walked to him, and said, "She'll be fine, Kodi. You're making us worry as much as you are."

Kodi then thought that he culdn't worry his family any more. So, he walked to them and lied down.

"Hi papa, when will mommy be back," Shasta asked. He was the youngest.

"I don't know," he said. Shasta nuzzled his face, and went back to sleep.

On the outside, Kodi looked relaxed, but in the inside it was liked he was getting mauled by a bear and Dusty is helplessly getting attacked by wolves. Kodi was too late to save her, and his self.

Saba sat down by the other side of pups and lied down too. She was worried, but not like Kodi.

He didn't fall asleep, he just kept staring out the window, and preyed for a miracle to happen.

Now the bear leaves him alive,but broken, and the bear starts to walk over to Dusty. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get up to save Dusty. Theonly thing he heard left of Dusty was, _"Kodi,"_ but it got louder and then he heard, "wake up,"

He came to reality, and saw that it was Saba saying,_ "Kodi,"_

"Thanks, I needed to wake up after that dream,"

Saba shook her head and rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden, Dusty's owners came down the stairs.

"Ok, you guys be good dogs, and we'll go get Dusty."

Kodi got up immediately, and hoped she was ok.

They left, and the whole time they were gone, Kodi paced back and for saying, "She's going to be ok, she's going to be ok, what if she , no she's fine,"

"Pull your self together," saba said

Kodi kept pacing, until finally…….

**To be continued….**


	9. The End

Kodi ears lied flat, with his eyes closed; thinking that his promise was not able to keep. He thought of the pups, and how they would take it. He thought of how devistated his friends and family would be. But most important, he thought about how he would live with out her.

The wind of the outside stopped hitting Kodi's face, so he figured they closed the door. He opened his eyes, and saw Dusty on the ground, he looked down with sorrow. He walked forward, and looked down at her. She looked dead, but she was heeving!

Kodi sighed in relief.

"Mommy, wake up," Desty said

Dusty opened her eyes, and saw nothing but the little puppy face, hovering her personal bubble.

Desty licked her face, with a grin.

"ok I'm up," Dusty laughed.

"Ahem," Kodi said behind her.

She smiled and turned around. Kodi hugged her.

"Oh Kodi," Dusty sighed happily.

"I was so worried about you," Kodi said

"You don't need to be," Dusty reminded

Kodi didn't say anything else, but he thought_,"She's right. I've been worried about everything Dusty,"_

Saba walked to the door.

"Where are you going," Kodi asked

"I'm going to let you two be alone," Saba said

Dusty pulled away from Kodi, and turned toward Saba, "Please stay,"

"Alright, but please if I become a bother, just kick me out," Saba joked.

"We'll try not to," Kodi laughed

Saba rolled her eyes.

Dusty walked to her, and hugged her as well, "Thanks for taking care of the puppies. I don't think they would have survived with out you,"

"Ah, it was nothing," Saba said humbly.

"No, it isn't," Dusty protested

Kodi smiled to see them getting along.

Desty walked to them, and looked up, "We missed you mommy,"

"and I missed you too," Dusty knelt down, and pressed her nose to hers.

Dusty and Desty walked to the rest of the bunch. She lied down, and all nine puppies started licking her face.

Kodi and Saba chuckled.

"ok, I love all of you too," Dusty said with her eyes closed, as they kept licking. She looked at Kodi and said, "and I love you,"

Kodi lowered his head, and said, "Ilove you too, Dusty,"

**The End**

**Author' Notes**

**The last chapter of Dusty were all based on a true story. My dog had nine pups, she also had to have sergery because of it, but she didn't survive. I didn't want to make Dusty die because I didn't want to disapoint any Dusty fans.**

**Tell me what you think, and please be honest.**


End file.
